In recent years, the weight and thickness of electronic apparatuses, such as notebook personal computers (hereinafter, referred to as notebook PCs), have been increasingly reduced. Along with the reduction in the weight and thickness, the thickness of a housing of the electronic apparatus has been increasingly reduced.